


Dreaming

by Kojirochan



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kojirochan/pseuds/Kojirochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short CrossDrift drabble ^·^ Probably the shortest thing I've wrote, ever... ._.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Un, please, since english is my second language, be tolerant with any mistakes you find... I'm afraid there are many :( But I still hope you'll enjoy the story ! ^·^

_He's kinda cute with that **hai** or **sensei** or **sumimasen** of his...._ thought Crosshairs to himself.

   He was laying in a meadow, watching Drift meditating under the night sky. He had been working on something with Cade in the barn, but after seeing the Samurai bot heading somewhere, he had decided to follow him. He still wasn't sure why he had done it, yet seeing Drift totally calm and disciplined made him feel calm as well.

   He remained silent, trying not to disturb the other bot. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. But slowly from innocent thoughts about training and guns he got to completely different fantasies. At first it was Drift, sitting next to him, his head rested on Crosshairs' shoulder. Then Drift again, but now cuddled in his arms, giving Crosshairs a light kiss on his left cheek.

   "Trying to meditate, my friend? Or just happily dreaming?" Drift was standing before Crosshairs, watching him in amusement, giving him a helping hand.

   The green bot blinked several times. He didn't realize that he was smiling as he was enjoying his fantasies. His face went red, when he became aware of what he was dreaming about. "Just dreaming, yeah..." He accepted his hand and got up.

   "So, done for today?" he asked the samurai.

   "Hai, I think I am," answered Drift with a warm smile. Crosshairs' jaw dropped.

   "You're kinda cute, ya know?"

   Drifts only reaction was a shy caress on his face.


End file.
